Perfect Victim
by EmberJewel
Summary: A girl was kidnapped by her parents murders and learns that she is a nymph and when she turns sixteen she will be mated to a werewolf--- vampires will appear later
1. Prolog

Purple waves cascaded from a small form of a young girl just barely entering adulthood. Her shin was pale against the royal purple and her hair fell down the gown like a blond waterfall. Her eyes were downcast and glistening with tears. Her lips were moist and slightly quivering. Her arms were crossed hugging her body tightly as if she was trying to holding every ounce of body heat from the cold night air.

Her bare feet felt every drop of dew on the grass as she slowly walked through the forest. She stopped by a large pine tree and looked up into its endless branches. Her mind followed each leaf and made a pattern that fit her lifestyle. She saw her family and friends. Good memories filled her mind and she smiled as her eyes glazed over.

She remembered when she was young and her dad would toss her in the air and she would laugh then plead to go higher and her mother would dress her in old dresses and play tea party with her every night. Tons of friends were over every day playing various games and each moment was treasured by a series of photo albums her mother made up for her.

The house had three bedrooms and looked like it came from a design magazine. Everything was perfect; each stain that ever graced the carpet disappeared at night as if little fairies came and cleaned it with magic. The girl laughed as she pictured the fairies dancing around furniture and cleaning various messes the girl had made when she was little.

A crow cawed at the sky and the girls head shot up and followed the flight of the crow. The memory of that day came back. Her parents grabbed her right when she got back from school and demanded that she pack all of her stuff because they were leaving tomorrow. Bags and boxes covered the living room. She cried as she put all of her toys away because she never wanted to leave her friends behind. That night she had a hard time sleeping. She tossed and turned with tears filling her eyes. She just turned ten a few weeks ago and big girls never go into their parent's room at night.

The girl crawled out of bed and walked by her parent's room raising a fist to their door. After a second thought she continued to the kitchen and filled a glass full of water and walked out to the back porch and looked up at the moon which was a small sliver of grey against the black sky. The girl frowned when she smelt something strange. She turned around to see people lighting matched to her house and the whole place go up in flames faster than ever as if gasoline was embedded in every piece of wood.

The girl backed up in terror and stood in the backyard watching her house burn. She could hear her mother screaming her name from inside the house. She tried to answer but her throat was stuck and no words would leave her mouth. In a panic she turned and ran towards the neighbor's house for help. Just as she got out of her back yard she ran into a hard body. Arms swooped down and grabbed her and she looked up to see a man with a full beard and hair longer than most women. He was wearing old jeans and a musty T-shirt.

"Let—Let me go!" The girl twisted in his arms and kicked at his shins. His grip only got tighter and soon another man with similar attire and just as much hair came up to them. "Just knock her out Ty." That all she remembered before she blacked out. Her family went up in flames, and she did nothing to help.

The young woman fell to her knees staring at the hard ground. No tears came from her eyes. She could no longer cry about the incident all of her tears were long gone. She died that night with her parents all that was left was an empty shell.

Two arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her up. "Get up Mel. You know you aren't allowed outside alone." She followed a boy a few years older than her back to the small house in the middle of the forest. He had hair as black as the bight and tan skin that made her look even whiter. The cabin had only a few rooms that held everyone that had killed her parents. She brushed past the boy and went straight back to her room and collapsed onto the bed and tried to forget about her life and pretend what it would be like if that one night hadn't happened.

Those strange men had taken her back to this house and raised her like some trophy they could take off of the shelf and show to all of their friends. She hated every single one of them and cursed them under her breath. Once she had gotten over the shock of losing her parents they brought the subject up again. They were wasted one night and going on and on about the night her parents died.

"Ya know why we kidnaps ya gurl?" The man that grabbed her when she was ten leaned over towards her form the couch. His breath reeked of alcohol and he was more than wasted. The girl backed up and spit on his face. Before she could run away his arms struck out and grabbed her wrists. "Why ay so upset doll, they weren't even yas parents!"

The little girl began to cry hysterically, "Ye—yes they were!" Everyone in the room burst out laughing save one woman. She looked to be about in her twenties but her face was marred with scratches that have scabbed over. "Leave her alone Ty, she's been through enough!" His gaze shifted for the girl to the woman and grabbed a lamp from the table and sent it her way. "Shut up woman I'm tellin this gurl what we did why!"

He turned back to the girl and pulled her closer. The little girl had her eyes shut tight to stop any more tears. "Those rats found you in the forests yessers and they keps ya but you belong to us. Every gurl like you does. Yous a nymph and ebersy knows that nymphs are mates to all werewolves." At this moment each man in the room howled. Their necks stretched up into the air and their eyes closed. The howls rang in the girl's ears and she dropped to her knees pulled at her hands so she could cover her ears from the horrid noise.

"When ya come of age we all er gonna fight fo ya then ya will be lucky to bear the strongest man's children. If ya lucky ya won't end up scarred like that bitch." He pointed at the woman who was now walking back to the kitchen. She had a small limp to her step from various beatings. "Every wolf will come fur miles to fight fo ya cause ya a pretty little thing."

His hand wondered up the side of her face and his thumb touched her bottom lip. The girl swung her face around to rid herself of his touch. He let her go and laughed as she ran from the room. The girl ran into the kitchen and grabbed the leg of the woman. "Oh honey don't worry they won't harm ya. Just tell me when they are getting too rough and I'll step in for ya. Call me Auntie okay?" The girl nodded and wiped her tears on to the woman's pants.

"Am I really a nymph auntie?" The woman knelt down and gazed at the girl, "Yes you are, but don't worry if you get the chance most nymphs can run faster than the wind and you can run far from here."

When she turned 15 her Auntie died. She was beaten for standing between her and Ty when he was turning. She cried forte first time since the night she first found out that she was a nymph. Since then she found it hard to run away. She didn't want to leave because she felt she had nowhere to go. Now she was going to be 16 tomorrow and the big fight would take place. Other werewolves had come and were currently staying in the house. She hated being around them because they would undress her with their eyes every time she walked into a room

She would sneak out but never went too far and never ran. She always walked and to the same spot in the forest so they could find her and she wouldn't be punished. The girl sat up in bed when she heard laughing from under her window. She looked out and saw three of the men chasing a kitten around the house as the sun rose. The girl opened her window and screamed down at them. "Leave that poor kitten alone right now!" Her room was only on the second floor so Mel jumped down and landed between the boys and the kitten. Each boy looked to be around 18.

Their eyes wondered up and down her body. One of them licked his lips, another growled in lust. She turned around and picked up the kitten. It was all black with white paws and its hair was standing on end. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. She cuddled it close to her chest the walked away from the boys. They whistled after her and tried to call her back but she ignored every cat call. In front of the house was at least 30 guys all stretching and preparing for the big fight. It was her birthday and after the fight she would be mated to one of those hideous monsters.

Happy sixteenth birthday Mel. 


	2. No more hope

The fight was getting ready to begin and Mel sat above high on a tree branch looking down at all of the dogs stalking around the trunk of the tree. Every once and a while they would look up at her and smile. If you could call it a smile. Mel shifted uncomfortably then waved her hand to shoo a small fly from her face. Little Ite was curled up in her lap sleeping soundly. All of the wolves gathered in a circle and howled signaling the beginning of the fight.

She immediately picked out Ty. He was a large grey wolf with matted hair. He took out all of the younger wolves first then moved on to the real competition. The boy that grabbed her last night was still in the fight and was putting out a lot of effort. He took out a much larger wolf she didn't recognize then before Mel knew it he was the last one along with Ty. Mel had no idea who she wanted to win. She hated Ty with every thread in her body but the boys name was Jason and she never pictured him with her.

He had just turned eighteen a few days ago and was able to enter the fight. She heard he was strong but he never said a word to her, except for when he was sent to fetch her form the woods. If she were to ever run everyone knew that Jason was the fastest and could catch her with ease. Physically he was better and she didn't have a real grudge against him but if she were to run it would be easier to escape from Ty.

All of the wolves howled and Mel glanced down to see her fate. Ty was limping out of the circle and in the middle Jason stood bleeding from various wounds. Each wolf was twice as big as the average wolf. Mel jumped down the tree when all of the wolves backed up. Jason stayed in his wolf form and his eyes never left her. She walked up to him slowly then kneeled down. Her kitten rested in the small pouch that hangs from her back. Mel pulled out a cloth form the same bag and began to wipe the blood off of her mate.

All of the others left one by one. When Mel was done wiping up most of the blood she stood and followed Jason farther into the woods. His fur was a dark grey and looked black at the time. His eyes were pure green like the pine trees surrounding then. After a second thought she realized where he was leading her. He was heading toward her secret place. Once they got there he changed back. His bones could be seen shifting as the hair shrunk away. His body was glistening with sweet and she could see all of his back muscles as they began to relax.

She tried to keep her eyes on the top half considering he was naked. Jason turned around and looked right into her eyes. His black hair hung low in his face and his body looked perfect, not a scratch was on him. Werewolves could heal themselves with ease. He slowly moved closer to her and she couldn't help but back up a step. Jason started to smirk. Mel froze as his smile came across his face. She found it really hard to break his gaze.

He came closer to her and stopped just before their bodies touched. His hand came up under her chin and lifted her face towards his. He tilted his head to the side. From where Mel was she could see the sun shining brightly over his hair making his hair glow a light red. Mel's whole body shook. All she could think about was spending the rest of her life like her aunt did, trapped. Tears flowed from her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to close her eyes and block out Jason she couldn't. She stood still and let her tears roll down her cheeks.

Jason's other hand came up and wiped the tears from her face. "Stop." His voice was commanding but at the same time had a gentle tone to it. Mel opened her mouth and let out a breath of air then wiped the rest of her face. Jason leaned in and paused right above her lips. Her eyes bore into his with anticipation. His hot breath could be felt on her moist lips. His body was now slightly touching hers.

His hand wrapped itself around her waist and his other hand remained under her chin. Her arms slowly snaked their way up his chest and grasped his shoulders. She closed her eyes waiting for him to lean in. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and felt the cold air cover her body. Jason had backed up and began the transformation to a werewolf. Like the mate she was she followed him back to the house and into his room. She walked into the cream colored room and sat down on the plain white mattress. She watched as the black wolf stalked towards the dresser than slowly molded his bones into a human shape. Jason put on a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt.

He turned around and looked at Mel. The sun was starting to set and Jason was inches from falling into a deep sleep. He reached over to the window and pulled the white blinds down. He turned the bedside lamp off then crawled around Mel on the bed and pulled the covers over his body. Mel sat untouched on the other side of the bed listening to his breathing slowly even out. She stood up and walked over to his dresser. She pulled the sleeping kitten from her sash and set him down on the bed close to Jason's sleeping form. She toke off her jeans and shirt then put on one of his larger T-shirts over her underwear and bra. She crawled into bed next to him and fell into a deep sleep.

_Her mother's scream filled the night air and the moon faded from a bright white to a blood red. A little girl was pounding at the back door with all of her might trying to claw her way inside and save her mother from a fiery death._

_Her father's voice echoed out the windows he was calling for her. Smoke poured out of the windows and the noise slowly disappeared the girl was all alone with no one. She was too late. She stepped back in defeat and let her bloody hands fall to her sides. Tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks then down her arms to mix with the blood. The little girl heard laughter from the very people who started the fire. She took off in a run and soon found herself slammed into a man's body. She looked up to see Ty, but his face slowly changed into Jason's and he looked down at her and laughed._

"_You're mine, mind body and soul. Till I no longer have use for you and your body rots. You are mine, forever." His hands gripped her arms and his nails drew blood from her veins. She continued to cry and knew that there was nowhere to run and no hope. Her soul rose out of her body leaving her an empty shell to live a life without dreams or emotions._

_There was no reason to live. Mel died, the girl left in her place was nothing._

Mel woke up with a sheet of sweat covering her body. The sweat mixed with the fresh tears falling from her face. She looked around reaching out for Ite, but no one else was on the bed, not even Jason. In a panic for what could be happening to her kitten she raced down the stairs and outside in only a T-shirt. "Jason?!" The man stalked out of the woods with a definite frown on his face. "Yes?" his voice was over commanding and anyone could see he was a little ticked off.

"Where is my kitten?" Mel barely got the words out of her mouth. She was walking closer to Jason looking at the shovel with dirt smeared on to it. "I'm about to bury the rodent. It peed on the bed last night." Mel froze with horror then broke out in an all out run to find her kitten. New tears ran down her face and her arms pumped faster. She stopped by a small hole in the ground. Next to a fairly large pile of dirt was Ite. His hair was matted with dirt and his body was lifeless. She picked up the kitten and cuddled it. Wetting his hair with her tears.

"Ite, baby wake up. Please don't leave me! Ite!" Mel fell to her knees stroking the dead kitten's fur hoping to revive it. Its neck was broken and its head fell at an awkward angle from her arms. There was no way it could still be alive. Mel looked up to see Jason watching her calmly. He made no move to comfort her or apologize. She leaned over and lowered the kitten into the grave. She stood and snatched the shovel from Jason's hands then she began to bury her cat.

Her eyes clouded over and the tears topped. Her breathing evened out and the last trace of the old Mel vanished. The woman burying the kitten was as dead as her lost pet. Jason stood off to the side and watched as the life drained out of her eyes. When she was done he grabbed her arms and drug her out of the forest and back to the house. She barely struggled as he pulled her up the stairs and dumped her body on the bed. She lay still as his hands roamed over her skin touching her breasts. He ripped off the T-shirt then unclipped her bra and tore off her underwear.

He rubbed her chest in slow circles waiting for a reaction. Mel lay still looking up at the ceiling not even feeling his touch. He began to move his hands down further to stroke between her legs. Frustrated that she didn't respond he moved her legs apart then took off his own clothes and rested himself between her legs. He met no resistance as he forced his lips on hers and dug his tongue into her mouth. He felt as if he was kissing a dead body. She was barely breathing. And her heart beat was slower than most people.

He dug his nails into her shoulders then entered her. He began to pound in and out of her waiting for any reaction. He expected her to scream in pain or lust but she only turned her head sideways and looked out the window. Jason grew tired of her lack of interest and was no longer aroused. He pulled out of her and dressed then left the room slamming his door on the way out.

Mel lay for hours only moving to gaze at another object for a long period of time. Just as the sun began to set she grabbed another T-shirt t then left the room for a shower. She took a cold shower and scrubbed her skin till it turned red.

She got back to his room and put on another one of her white dresses. It had two small straps and was skin tight till the underside of her butt then it flared out. She put on a pair of sandals then left the room and made her way outside. She walked through the woods. She stopped at Ike's grave and gazed at it lovingly. Then her head lashed up when she heard a twig snap.


	3. What's so special about a nymph?

Okay I know people like this story because I do have a few story alerts, now people frankly I love reviews even if you just write "update #&!" or "I love it." But please review I would like to know what you really think opposed to letting my imagination take over and last time that happened I was a dog for the day and my sister was spraying me with water because I was a bad dog… and no it wasn't because of the energy drink I had… well maybe the barking…

Anyway for vampire lovers it's a comin' I promise!

--Chapter 3—Perfect victim

"_Auntie, what's so special about being a nymph?" A blond girl jumped up on to the kitchen counter next to her aunt and looked at her with her large blue eyes. The woman was currently scrubbing dishes covered in mold and grime over a sink full of steamy hot water. She looked over at the girl and smiled then went back to washing. "Well sweetie, a lot of things really."_

_The little girl leaned forward and whined, "Well what?" The woman sighed then continued. "Nymphs are usually made up of different elements but a few nymphs aren't as different as humans in general. Like sirens and mermaids. In other words there are nymphs of the trees, water and other sources of nature. Very few nymphs appear in human forms but those that do are treasured by werewolves and vampires the most."_

_The little girl nodded mesmerized by the woman's words. "Why do they like nymphs so much?" The woman turned to her and sighed much deeper than before, "I guess you should know even though you are young. Werewolves use nymphs as mates because if a werewolves mates with a nymph the baby will be a pure werewolf and can change any night, and not be affected by the full moon and not as affected to steal as others. Vampires on the other hand like nymphs for their blood. Nymph blood gives them more strength and also has healing powers. Vampires are more known to capture nymphs than kill them on sight it's better to have a nymph for a long period of time then for one taste."_

_The little girl froze then smiled, "I like vampires, my mommy let me watch "The little vampire" on my 7__th__ birthday." The woman laughed and scooped the girl up in her arms and swung her around, "Well you are with werewolves now, and trust me vampires are worse in real life."_

--End of flashback--

Mel looked up just in time to see a figure standing behind a tree looking at her. All she could make out was a fit body most likely as muscular as Jason, but he was taller and had wider shoulders. In the distance she heard wolves howling. She could hear the pack racing out towards her. The figure turned and ran in the other direction. Werewolves raced past her knocking her left and right going after whatever was watching her.

A strong hand gripped her arm and sprung her around. She slammed into Jason's body her eyes gazing into his with no expression. "What the fuck were you doing with that vampire?" Mel shook her head no then stammered out, "I-I didn't know." Jason shook her body back and forth roughly. "Get back to the 

house right now and for now on you are never allowed out here without me!" Mel turned and ran back to the house.

Usually she was yelled at for running because nymphs could run, and for her the woods were the place to run. She found out she was a forest nymph when she was let outside to play with her Aunt. She darted between trees running as fast as she can from her aunt. Before she knew it Ty had yelled for her to come back and her Aunt was trying to stop him from racing into the woods as a werewolf and ripping her to pieces.

Mel was told to never run again but recently she had run and it felt like her whole body came to life. She made a note to herself to run as much as possible whenever she got the chance and to see Ite's grave as much as possible without Jason around to taunt her.

Mel lay upstairs on Jason's bed gazing at the ceiling, he hadn't been up for a time and her guess was that they were still chasing after the vampire. She sighed and rolled over. Infect the whole house was emptied out except for an older werewolf. Mel though about running, why not the old man had lost his scent of smell in a fight with a witch years ago and would never notice that she left. She slowly opened the window and dropped her body to the ground. In full strides she made her way to Ite's grave.

She stood above it staring down at the patch of dirt. Her eyes flickered up to a rock not far away. She walked over and picked up the rock then set it at the front of the grave as a head stone. Then she stood back to admire her handiwork.

Two strong arms as cold a cement in winter wrapped around her body and pulled her back into a chest lacking in body heat. She shivered and the only thing that came into her mind was that it was refreshing to be held by someone who didn't have a body temperature over 100 24/7.

--Author note—

I realize that people hate cliff hangers but I like them it keeps you wanting more and me wanting to continue writing! So I hope you like it enough to review and see what the next chapter has in store, until then check out my other stories, even though they have no vampires or werewolves, or check out my favs. There are plenty!


	4. Feels like

Finally I get some reviews! I'm so happy you have no idea. Now I know I'm not writing some shitty story that people don't want to review. Anyway a lot of you reviews don't like the constant cliff hangers and well I will try to stop doing that!

--Chapter 4—

At first one would think that Mel's body froze and she went dead in the man's arms like she did every time Jason laid a hand on her but the truth is that her whole body was shaking with rekindled life and she was basking in it. Her body slowly leaned further into the cold chest and her hands rested on the ice cold arms. She looked down at the arms around her body to see that they were paper white, making her skin look tan for the first time.

His warm breath tickled her neck and she could feel his breathing get deeper and closer to her jugular vein. She tilted her head to the side allowing him to get better access. She felt as if she was alive and she was willing to do anything to keep that feeling. His grip tightened around her just as his lips reached her skin. She parted her mouth waiting for the bite but all she felt were his cold lips kissing her neck gently.

He continued to trail small kissed around her neck and holding her close to his body. Mel knew that the werewolves would be back any second but she was in no mood to leave the strangers arms. After the 6th kiss she heard a wolf howl in the distance and her head jerked up. The kisses stopped and the arms loosened. She turned around to grab on to the man and beg him to take her with him but he was just out of her reach.

She stood facing the most gorgeous man ever. His skin was a pale white from head to toe. He was wearing only a pair of old blue jeans. His black hair hung in his face like Jason's but had less of a curl and a silkier glow. The edge of his hair seemed to glow a dark green like his eyes. Two white fangs slowly moved out of his mouth as he began to scowl. The edge of his eyes turned red with anger. Mel froze then slowly moved her head to look over her shoulder.

There in werewolf form was Jason. She instantly flew to the ground only to be trampled on as Jason chased after the vampire. She rolled over on the ground to the nearest tree than sat against it watching the fight. They were moving so fast every move was a blur. Jason kept jumping up on the vampire who would stab his nails into him before throwing him off. Blood covered Jason's fur and the vampire also had blood streaking up and down his arms and on his chest and right leg. Who's blood? She had no idea.

She pulled her legs to her body and wrapped her arms around them and watched as the Vampire grabbed Jason by his legs then hurled him at a huge tree in front of her. She watched as the wolf hit the tree with a thud then fell to the ground in a heap of bloody fur. She looked up to see the vampire vanish in the woods. The rest of the pack came running in and immediately transformed. They crowded around Jason and watched as his bloody fur became bloody skin. They all helped him stand and she noticed that most of his wounds were now scars that were barely noticeable.

He immediately looked at her then strode up to her with eyes that screamed murder. His hands dug deep into her hair pulled her to her feet. She grimaced in pain then looked up into his face and immediately hid all of her tears and emotions. He grabbed her hand then led her back to the house.

She stumbled after him trying to find balance with his awkward pace. Never had she felt so out of tune with the forest. She was stepping on roots and plants when there was a solid place to step right next to them but Jason's pulls had thrown her off balance with her nature. With her free hand she touched her neck trying to block out Jason and remember what it felt like to be touched by a vampire.

The temperature, the shape of his body, his whole presence was perfect. It fit her and wasn't demanding it let her be herself and feel free. She hadn't had that feeling since the night her parents died. Mel shock her head and tossed out all of the memories and looked down at herself laying on the bed getting beat with Jason's belt. He was yelling at her for allowing the vampire to touch her, for leaving the house, and for disrespecting him in front of the whole pack.

She took the beating with no resistance and didn't feel a single hit. All she could think about was soft icy kisses trailing up her neck. When Jason finished beating her he dragged her bloody body into the bathroom and left her in the bath tub. Mel listened to him leave the room. She knew that he was going out with a few of the younger men in the pack, probably to town to release sexual hunger. She reached over and turned on the water and filled the tub and cleansed her wounds.

When she finished bathing she wrapped her worst wound she grabbed one of Jason's duffel bags she grabbed some of her old dresses and threw them in the bag then zipped it up. All she could think about was the vampire and how alive she felt with him and how she couldn't take another day being dead on the inside with Jason.

She opened the window then jumped then took off in an immediate dash. She knew that the other werewolves would smell her leave and be right on her trail. She hoped she would find a way to lose them. Spirits know that flesh wounds aren't going to help in this case.

All she could do was keep running as fast as she could and hope that she was far from being caught. That's when she made a quick turn she could smell a river and hear it crashing though rocks. She ran as fast as she could to the river than splashed threw it trying to get rid of her scent that covered her body. She rubbed dirt over her body then rolled in plants trying to cover every inch of her body. She took off all of her clothes and proceeded to scrub them with various flowers. Once she deemed them clean she tore off pieces and rewrapped her wounds. Then she put on what was left of her clothes and grabbed her bag.

During this whole process she had let her bag sit covered in mud to erase and smell of her from it. She grabbed her muddy bag and continued to run without rinsing it off. She ran forever around trees and rocks and through empty fields. After a while she watched as she ran towards the sun rise. She stopped by a large tree to rest. Her head whipped around when she heard heavy berthing and hisses of pain. She walked towards the noise and saw the very vampire that had fought Jason. She slowly moved toward him and dropped her stuff next to him. She pulled out the blanket she had and draped it over him. He 

had just passed out at the sight of her and his skin was pure red from the approaching light. She looked around and found an area covered in shrubs and trees making a little cave. She dragged him through the bushes then made sure he was still fully covered. She crawled out of the bush area then grabbed tons of sticks and pilled them on the cave trying to block out every single ray of light. When she was done she crawled back in and found the only light came from the entrance. She rummaged through her bag and used her clothes to cover up the rest of the door.

She turned around trying to feel her way towards the vampire. When she found him she grabbed some of the blanket and lay down next to him covering them both. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep from pure exhaustion from running more than she ever had in her life. Hopefully the smell of the vampire could help to cloak her smell and keep the werewolves from finding her or pronouncing her dead instead of continuing the chase.

--should I continue? Yeah, might as well—

She woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his chest. She could feel him breath in and out, he sounded a little haggard. She sat up and pulled his arms out from under her. When she was fully sitting she pulled a pocket knife out of her bag she remembered what her aunt had said about nymphs having healing qualities for vampires. She sliced the top of her wrist. The vampire jerked his eyes open and eyed her wrist like it was impossible to comprehend. She brought her wrist up to his mouth. His hands grabbed her arm gently and his eyes went to hers and he let out a small thank you before taking her blood. He drank like he was starving with thirst. Mel shifted a little because she began to feel light headed. He noticed her movement and let go.

He licked her wrist one last time and she watched as it healed completely. He lay back and his breathing evened out and he fell back into a deep sleep. Mel lay down beside him and sighed as his arms pulled her closer. Her face rested on his neck, she took a deep breath then fell back asleep in his cold strong arms.

_Flashback_

_A woman stood in the kitchen cutting up fresh streaks as a little girl watched her every move intently from the counter."Auntie?" The little girl's eyes went downcast and she kicked her legs nervously, "Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?" The woman put down the bloody knife and whipped her hands on the apron before answering the little girl's question, "Yes, I have." _

_The little girl's eyes shot up in surprise and she jumped off of the counter and ran to the woman and stopped right in front of her, "What happened?" The woman knelt down with a small smile on her face holding pain and passion. "Well, I was outside doing laundry why the men were away and a vampire came out of the woods and grabbed me. He bit me, but didn't get much blood because Ty came back in time for me to be knocked to the ground." She rolled up her skirt to show three long claw marks, "I got these from Ty, when he pushed me out of the way. Ty then killed the vampire and drug him away from the house."_

_The little girl had her thumb in her mouth in pure excitement, "What did it feel like?" The woman frowned, "The bite?" The little girl nodded vigorously. "Well, it felt as if my whole body froze and I was in a place full of love and happiness and I never wanted to leave. It felt good… but that's only because vampire's can cause those kinds of reactions in its victims, if Ty hadn't have come along I don't know what would have happened."_

_The little girl looked a little disappointed, "My old babysitter's boyfriend said he was a vampire and he was really nice. I liked him." The little girl glared at the woman as if she had insulted an old friend. The woman smiled then grabbed the little girl and put her back onto the counter, "Honey I don't think he was a real vampire, and I'm sure he was really nice." The little girl continued to pout only looking at the woman when she felt that the woman wouldn't notice._

_End of flashback_

Mel felt the body between her toss a little and she grabbed on to the arms around her and dug herself farther into a place full of love and happiness, a place she had been looking for all her life.


	5. A Shack

Hay readers of mine, just to let you know I am on vacation right now with the whole family and doing the lake stuff, and I'm still updating!

Anyway I figured why not take 10-15 minutes every morning to type a little more on the newest chapter then post? So be happy! And review! Let me know if you want me to add anything, like another mythical creature or just a plot idea, I'm always asking for suggestions but I don't get much and flame away!

--Chapter 5—

Mel woke up to the wind rushing through her ears. Her body was wrapped around the same two arms she slept with, and she was being carried bridal style. Her head was tucked between the vampire's shoulder and neck. She glanced up to see a strong jaw line and his black hair just barely reaching her face. He felt much stronger than he had a few days ago as if that one taste of blood has revived his whole body like his presence has revived hers.

She looked ahead of her trying to figure out just where they were headed. All she could see was a series of trees flying past her. She looked back up then asked, "Where are we going?" He looked down at the girl with calm eyes and sparkling interest, "Somewhere safe and out of the sun." She looked behind them to see that any minute the sun would start coming up.

"Oh." She looked forward again and felt his chest move up and down, he was laughing. She looked back up at him and saw him smiling; well it was more of a smirk but still a smile. She sat there in his arms watching his facial expression for the rest of the ride. She watched as his eyes would trace back and forth across the horizon and the little movement of his mouth every time he saw something of interest, like a deer or another animal.

Before she knew it they reached a small wooden shack that looked like it was about to blow over any minute. How on earth could he consider this place safe was beyond her? Mel shifted in his arms in complete discomfort and he realized exactly what she was thinking. He set her down next to the shack. Mel's arms wrapped around herself because of the abrupt removal of his body touching hers. He led her into the shack.

Inside was a mess, shattered furniture covered the floor. The vampire walked straight up to a small closet door and opened it. Then he bent over and opened a hidden doorway in the ground. Mel moved closer to see what was under the shack. All she could make out was some torn cement stairs. The vampire walked down them and motioned for her to follow. Mel shifted nervously then followed being careful not to trip and fall down the stairs.

"I need to take you to met My Lord." Mel fell down the last few stairs and grabbed on to his shoulder to stop her fall, "What?"

"Down here is one of the many vampire colonies. My Lord started this colony and basically it gives vampires a home. He provides us with blood and protection. Every one who lives down here goes through various training and can gain in ranks that give them different privileges and responsibilities. My job was to watch over your werewolf pack. You can stay here for now and will be safe. The only vampire 

that I can think of that would be able to have access to you would be My Lord, and maybe his two bodyguards."

Mel froze then backed up a few steps, "You mean to tell me that you brought me here to be someone's personal blood bank? Do you enjoy dragging people from hell hole to hell hole? To think that I saved your pathetic life!" Mel was on the verge of tears. The vampire reached out for her but she smacked his hand away and continued to walk down the cement hallway to the pair of double steel doors.

"I'm done letting people control me, let's see what _Your Lord _has to say about that!" Mel swung the two doors opened and froze in shock. She was standing in a huge room full of vampires lounging on silky couches and chairs. The whole place looked like a gothic paradise, the only light came from candles placed around the room. To her right and left were stairs leading up to a small balcony with doors lining it. In the dead center of the back room was a set of stairs that ascended up then curved back down out of her view. The walls were made of black marble and the floors had red and silver tiles. All of the furniture was pitch black with various shades of red and silver silk blankets draped over them.

Mel felt him grab her arm and lead her across the room to the center stair case. All of the vampires followed her every move looked at her body from top to bottom. A few licked their lips and their eyes glazed over. Mel stood up taller and ripped her arm from his grasp and continued to walk down the stairs.

As they descended she could see levels where the stair would break open. Each level had a small lounge room like the one up stairs. On one level was all female vampires softly brushing their hair or talking to each other quietly. On another had tons of male vampires that looked to be really strong and completely healthy. As the levels got further down the vampires on the levels got stronger, prettier, and fewer. The rooms became even more extravagant.

When they hit the fifth floor the stairs curved down and stopped. To Mel's left and right were two red marble doors with gold trim. A hallway leads down the center to a pair of double doors in the same design. Mel assumed that the first two doors were the top body guards and these where were the Lord resided. They stopped just outside the door and watched as two vampires opened the doors and motioned for them to enter.

The room had lush black carpet and deep red walls with pure white furniture everywhere. Hundred of candles swirled around the walls. A vampire stood dead center then walked up to them and stopped. He was wearing black robes and had long silver hair and silver eyes. He looked fairly young, but she knew that he must be thousands of years old. The vampire beside her knelt down then rose back up when his lord motioned for him to do so. Mel stood her ground refusing to show the same respect.

The vampire slowly back up out of the room and left her alone with the lord. His eyes locked on hers and he smiled. "A nymph, we haven't had one of you for years. I apologize for any discomfort you may have experienced on your way here." He walked over to large sofa and sat down and motioned for Mel to sit on the chair beside him. She sat down clearly amazed by the sound of his voice.

"We usually keep all of the humans together in one place and feed on them when they are healthy enough to withstand a loss of blood but for a nymph our conditions are even better. I'm not implying that we don't take care of our humans they are treated like valued guests and are given more than adequate meals and rooms, but you are far more valuable. In fact we have a room meant just for people of your value. I'm sure you didn't see the door it resides between the stairs at the landing.

You will stay there and my two body guard will keep close watch over you and make sure you are as comfortable as possible. I promise you that no one will take your blood without my consent and your freewill. In time I hope you begin to feel like a member of my family. I will meet with you later for dinner, until then my bodyguards will show you to your room."

In walked a girl about 18 years old wearing a pair of blue jeans with rips and holes and a white vest that showed off her belly button that had a glittering piercing. Her hair was flaming red and flowed down her back and almost touched the back of her knees. Next to her stood a guy the same age with spiky red hair. He was wearing similar jeans and a white T-shirt with the sleeves torn off. They both had eyes that were a dark green, so dark they looked black. Their skin was tan and both of them had really long nails. Mel knew right away that they were werewolves.

What really confused her is that there was a female werewolf. "Your werewolves?" Mel turned back to the lord and he smiled, "What better body guards than ones that can guard you night and day." Mel turned back around and followed the two out the door. They walked straight and she noticed the door dead center between the stairs. The male opened the door and Mel walked into the room. The room had candles all over the lavender tiled walls. The carpet was pure white and soft to the touch. Darker blue and purple couches and chairs covered the room and glass tables stood out with books and silver jewelry boxes on them.

Both of the werewolves followed her in. On the left side of the room was an opening. Mel walked through it to see a room with the same décor but it had a bed big enough for 5 people and a large chest at the foot of the bed made of mirrors. To the right was a door that was open showing a white and mirror covered bathroom. Mel walked back into the first room to see both of the werewolves sitting on the sofa. The girl stood up and walked over to Mel and offered her hand. "My name is Lyzette, and my brother is Lezolm. You can call me Lyz, and him Zol." Mel shook their hands one by one, "My name is Mel."

Zol didn't look very interested in staying any longer and kept his eyes on the door waiting impatiently to leave. Lyz took no notice of his behavior and pulled Mel down on to the couch. "I am so excited to have someone here to talk to you wouldn't believe how stuck up those vampires are. They take one look at us and run, we are pure werewolf and that scares them."

Mel nodded, "So are there a lot of female werewolves? I have never even heard of female werewolves." Lyz smiled and looked up at her brother, "You can leave if you want no one is holding you back. No not really a female werewolf doesn't happen very often, we come from a long line of pure werewolves, most werewolves you see are just ones that have been bitten or someone in their family was and the blood of a werewolf is in their veins.

Anyway, you need to shower and get ready for dinner I will see you then, and be sure to dress up a little My Lord likes it that way." Lyz exited the room as fast as she had talked and Mel found herself alone.

Mel walked back into the bedroom then made her way to the bath room and took a quick shower. When he got out she walked over to the closet on the opposite side of the room and opened it to see that it was huge. Inside were various dresses in length and color. The other wall had tons of shirts and jeans. The last wall was full of different shoes. Mel opened up a few cupboards to find some under wear then she put on a simple white dress. It was strapless and went down to her knees; it also hugged her body and flared out just after her lower back.

Mel then grabbed a pair of white heels then went back into the bathroom and put her hair back in a long braid. Then she heard a knock on her door. She ran to the front door and swung it open with her heals in her hand and her braid flying out behind her. The second after she opened the door she lost her balance and fell forward into someone's arms.


	6. To Readers

Thank you all reviewers! I love the reviews I get and they make me even more excited to write more! I was surprised that someone wants Mel to hook up with The Lord and hay I didn't even think about it, but you never know…

Anyway I hope you readers keep reviewing and stating your opinion on how I can make it better and if you like what you read.

One more thing do you think it should stay focusing on Mel or should I leave her out of a few scenes and go into other characters more?

I have a few ideas for now but I want your opinion on the matter, so please give me some ideas of what you want

Mel and The Lord

Mel and Zol

Mel and the original vampire

Go into more depth about Lyz and Zol

Bring back original werewolves…

Let me know!


	7. Training

Thank you all so much for the reviews and I really like the ideas of different parings and the thought of a war between the vampires and werewolves did cross my mind. Any way I think I will continue to develop the characters and add more about the vampire colony then work into the parings before really throwing in a huge plot, it gives me time to think.

Anyway hope you keep on reading and enjoying!

--Emberlee—

Mel scampered up and her eyes went straight to the floor as she muttered sorry. She only looked up once she realized that two hands were still griping her arms. When she looked up her eyes met the dark green eyes of Zol. His face was void of emotion. He let go of one of her arms then pulled her up the stairs.

"Come on, we can't wait forever." Mel nodded and kept pace with him before tarring her arm out of his hand. He looked back at her with a small frown on his face then turned around unfazed and continued to walk away. Mel followed and tried to put on her shoes at the same time.

They walked up all of the flights of stairs and all of the vampires she saw before were gone. When they got back to the main level they went through a set of double doors at the top of the stairs. Zol opened one of the doors and motioned for her to go in.

Mel walked in to see a large dining room with a long table and the Lord sitting at the other end. Lyz sat to his left and Zol went and sat next to her, the only other place setting was to the right of The Lord. Mel walked over and sat down. Lyz had her hair up in a simple bun, and a silver dress that hugged her body and stopped at mid thigh. It was held up by two straps over each shoulder. Mel took this time to look at Zol when he was looking at the Lord. He was wearing a silky silver collared shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

Mel then looked at the lord to see him wearing a Blood red silky shirt like Zol's and a pair of black pants. His hair was brushed back with two small sections falling down each side of his face. His eyes remained on hers for quite some time before he finally spoke.

"I have decided that why you stay here you should be trained so if the time comes you can defend yourself." Just after he finished various servants that could have been humans, or vampires, Mel couldn't tell, came in and put down all of the food and poured all of them a glass of red Wine, for the Lord they used a different bottle and Mel assumed it was Blood.

"Yes, I was thinking that you could just select a couple of weapons that we can help you master and give you the basic knowledge of other weapons, and teach you the basics of different hand to hand combat. What would you be interested in learning?" The Lord turned his chair slightly towards her. Mel took a sip of her wine then answered, "Well, I'm not sure what they are called but the double daggers, and a broad sword, would I perhaps be able to fight vampires?"

The Lord threw his head back laughing, "Very well, of course you can and feel free to be aggressive, but only after I am sure you can handle the spar. Other than that you chose two very good weapons. Lyz here is a master of the whip, and various types of guns along with a double headed axe, but Zol here is a master of the double daggers, and all kinds of knives and swords.

"You and Zol will train every morning staring tomorrow, I can trust him to start you off with hand to hand combat then introduce you to each weapon and give you time to work with them."

Mel nodded and turned to look at Zol. His eyes locked with hers and again he had no emotion. Lyz spoke up and interrupted their starring contest, "I can't wait after you get real good we should spar, my whip against your swords! Zol can beat me most of the time but a new opponent would be amazing!"

Mel smiled at Lyz's excitement and couldn't help but be excited as well. The rest of the meal went by fairly quickly every one was silent and continued to eat. Every once and a while Lyz would ask Mel questions about her life such as when her birthday was. Mel spent the rest of the night laughing with Lyz while the Lord and Zol talked to each other.

When they were finished eating Lyz grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her room. "Oh, that was so much fun I hope every meal is like that one. Don't you?" Mel nodded and opened her door, "Yea, I had fun." Lyz let go of her arm., "Tomorrow I will wake you up and then take you to Zol to start your training, then you will have to find your way after that, I have to go run an errand for The lord so I will be gone for a few days."

Mel nodded then gave Lyz a hug, "Okay, have a good night, see you in the morning."

--Morning—

Mel woke up to someone knocking on her door repeatedly when she opened it she was tackled to the ground by Lyz. "Come on my brother isn't very patient." Mel ran to her closet after Lyz. Lyz came out within a millisecond holing up a pair of white pants and a matching shirt. Mel put them on as fast as she could and just before she got the shirt all the way on Lyz wrapped a belt around her. The belt was also white.

Lyz grabbed hold of the belt and dragged Mel up the stairs then on the second floor down she pulled through tons of hall ways. "Well here is the training room." Lyz pushed Mel through a wooden door then shut it. Mel turned her head to look around. The room had a cement floor with old grey padding around the walls. In the middle of the floor Zol sat with his legs crossed. Mel walked over to him and stood next to him, "Um, I'm here?" Zol opened his eyes then rolled them before standing up.

Anyone could see he was a little annoyed. Mel stood a few yards from him watching as he slowly stretched. "Stretch." Mel jumped at the sound of his voice then began to mimic his movements. After the never ending stretching. Zol brought up his leg in a swift kicking motion. Mel watched him do it over and over till she decided to give it a try. She brought her leg up and back down then smiled in pride.

Her smile disappeared when she saw the look on Zol's face. "What's wrong?"Zol shock his head and walked up behind her. "Do it again." Mel did it again but this time Zol's hands stayed on her lower calf as he guided her through the movements. Mel cringed when her leg went higher than she thought it would. "Again." Zol had her do the kick twenty more times with him guiding her before he stepped back. Mel almost fell to the floor without his support. The training had just started and she was exhausted. "Again." Zol crossed his arms and watched as Mel, breathing heavily, brought her leg up and then back down in a swift kick.

"Better." The rest of the day was the same he would show her a new move, watch her do it then guide her movements till she could do it on her own. By the end of it Mel didn't think she would be able to lift her leg to walk out of the room.

"Okay those are the basics, from now on every day you will do each of those ten times perfectly then we will move on to harder moves." Mel nodded even though she barely heard him over the pounding of her heart. Mel couched then tried to stand up straight and her legs gave out and she went down to her knees. "Wow, I'm tired." Mel managed to say between deep breaths of air going in and out of her lungs.

Zol walked dup behind her and grabbed her and pulled her up. The world spun around Mel as he put her arm over his shoulders and walked her out of the room. The halls were crowded with vampires starring at Mel. Mel heard them all whisper about her before Zol barked out orders for them to leave. Her rapid heart rate must have been sensed. Zol walked Mel to her room then laid her down on the bed.

"Same time tomorrow, don't be late." Mel nodded then rolled over and went to sleep.


	8. Involved

Author note:

Sorry I have been taking forever to update this story, but frankly I started another vamp fic, it's not getting far but its taking up my attention… its called fountain of eternity and I think you guys should check it out…

For now on with Perfect victim

Chapter 7

Mel grew fast through her training becoming one of the best dagger masters Zol had ever scene and frankly she was able to beat him in about half of the spares they did. Some of the times she won out of pure skill, others well…

Zol couldn't help but look at Mel in a way a friend or trainer should look at his pupil. The day he met Mel he had been working hard to keep the relationship either zip or very close to just acquaintances. True Mel was attractive but she was marked. The werewolf that had her before left his scent all over her and no matter how close she gets to vampires he can still smell the lingering scent of the werewolf that took her virginity.

Zol envied the idiot that would ruin his chances with a nymph as pure as Mel. He still had to remind himself during training that she was marked. She would act like a virgin and blush when their bodies got close or when he had to help move her limbs around to show her correct form. She was like a little girl and frankly he was guilty of having similar thoughts.

He would have her rehearse moves over and over and he would just stand back and watch, careful to not show any signs of his feelings toward her. With Lyz gone he had spent more time with her than he thought he would. After the first few days of training things were going like he thought they would, but then one night she came to his room.

They had finished training earlier that day and he was surprised when he heard someone knocking on his door. When he opened it he saw Mel standing with her arms wrapped around herself and looking at the floor. She was wearing a pair of pj bottoms and a large T-shirt.

"I, um, can I just stay in your room for a while? I don't want to be alone." She had whispered in a quiet voice and turned her head away as if embarrassed. Zol stepped aside from the door way and watched her walk in and sit on his sofa. Her legs curled up under her and she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest. Frankly Zol had no idea what to say so he just went back over to his favorite chair and continued to eat his medium rare, on the rare side of a steak and drink a tall glass of milk.

Once he finished his steak he took one more drink before offering the half full glass to Mel. She took it and slowly sipped the rest away not lifting her eyes from the glass rims. Zol leaned back in his chair and watched her. She stayed for an hour and fifteen minutes before she said "thank you." And left the room. Every night since then she would come back and sit in the same position. Sometimes she would talk 

about her life before she found out that she was nymph and soon he knew everything there was to know about her.

Now he could understand why she wanted to come to his room just to be around people. With Lyz away and The Lord discussing the treaty with surrounding werewolves it had been just him and her. Today they were training and he was watching as she went over each move she knew with each weapon he taught to her. She picked up the weapons faster than he thought, what he thought would take years took a month for her to master. She had just finished with the daggers and was now going through a cool down routine. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a light purple spagitti strap shirt.

When she was done she walked over to him and bowed her head just like he thought her and in return he bowed as well. "Zol?" Mel stood up straight with her hands at her sides. She had become pretty close to Zol despite his coldness, he was a good listener and didn't mind her nightly visits.

He turned around, "Yes?" They both walked out of the room together towards the kitchen to grab a snack. "When will Lyz be back?" Zol shock his head, he knew that that wasn't what she really wanted to ask. After spending so much time with her he could tell when she was just saying stuff to fill in spaces that she couldn't say what she wanted to.

"What do you really want to know?" Mel almost tripped at his words. Usually if she asked him a question he would answer it flat out with no emotion, but she could tell by now that he was hiding something. "Well I was wondering why you act to distant from me." Zol stood still and turned to Mel. His face fell. "You are taken, marked, no longer a pure nymph."

Mel's mouth turned in to a grimace, "So we can't be friends because I was rapped various times by a mangy mutt?" Mel hadn't realized that she was shouting and Zol never knew about her past sex life and immediately regretted saying what he said. Mel turned around and ran back to her room. Zol stared at the door she went through with a blank expression before following her.

He ran into her room without knocking and found her curled up on her bed sobbing. He walked up and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Mel?" The second his hand touched her, her body froze up like she was a statue.

"Please not again." Mel began to shake vigorously and tears poured from her eyes as she twisted her legs together and covered her chest with her arms. Zol grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap and stoked her hair. "Mel, it's me Zol your okay." He continued to say comforting words to her until she began to relax. Her body slowly became flesh and bone opposed to cold stone. And Zol placed her sleeping form under the covers and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

The one thing he didn't want to happen just did, he was involved emotionally, physically... And he wanted Mel more than anything.


	9. Home from Home

Mel woke up the next morning with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. She struggled for minutes trying to get out of the blankets and when she did she found an envelope lying at the foot of her bed. She reached over and opened it not really recognizing the hand writing but frankly anyone could tell it had to me a male's because of how sloppy and rushed it looked.

When she opened it only a few sentences were written.

Mel,

I act the way I do because I don't want to fall in love for you but despite myself I have. I left this morning and met with My Lord and I will be gone for a few days visiting with a small pack of werewolves that have been trespassing on our borders and when I get back we can talk. Lyz is coming with me, practice your double edged sword some more and the twin broad swords you need to perfect them still.

Yours,

Zol

Mel had no idea what to say she wanted to see Zol and talk to him about how she felt but now that he was gone she had no idea what to do. So she did what any other girl would do, she did what he told her to do. Mel grabbed a fresh pair of training clothes and went up the stairs to the training room and began to warm up then practice what he told her to.

The movements felt empty without Zol there watching her. She even missed it when he would touch her wrists and guide her through difficult movements so she could get them right. The more she practiced the more she fell from herself and began to think about Zol. The way his red hair hung in his eyes, and how he brushed his bangs away before he walked towards her. How his body moved with each weapon in a different way like a dance.

Mel didn't know what she was feeling, was it love? Whenever she thought of having a relationship with him his face would mold into Jason's and all of the horrible memories would come rushing back. Mel had to calm herself down my listening to Zol, "Mel, it's me Zol you're okay."

Mel's thoughts were soon interrupted when the door slammed open to reveal a vampress. The girl had short black hair spiked in various directions and a silver bra-like shirt with a simple black skirt covering her pale skin. Her eyes traveled up and down Mel's body, but Mel had the feeling that this vampire wasn't interested in her blood.

"My Lord requests you in his chambers." Mel nodded then left the room walking right past the girl with an air of confidence. She went straight to The Lord's room and opened the door without knocking. The Lord was sitting on a sofa drinking a wine glass full of red blood.

"How is your training progressing, Mel?"Mel walked over and sat on another sofa across from him, "fine." The Lord nodded and sat the empty glass down, "Zol has told me of your progress and I am not 

surprised. You do know that he and Lyz left this morning to go visit a group of werewolves correct?" Mel nodded.

"Well, I have another larger clan visiting our other residence later this evening, or for them early morning. I would like you to be there as a symbol of my power."

Mel saw no reason to argue, why not go? So far she despised most werewolves save Lyz and Zol. "I would love to go." The Lord smiled.

"Well then go and change into the dress I had delivered to your room and then meet me on the first floor, we will depart to the other residence."

Mel's eyebrows rose in confusion, "Why don't they come here?" The Lord began to laugh, "This is where I usually stay, and frankly I don't want them to know that. As far as they know we all reside in a mansion not far from here and it happens to be above ground, but no windows. I rather despise sunlight." Mel smiled almost laughing at the small joke.

"See you soon my dear." Mel waved as she left the room and walked to hers. The dress she found has a bluish green like the ocean. It had thin straps that braided down her bare back to just above her bottom where the dress started again. It clung to her body then flew out just after her waist, it wasn't puffy, but if she spun around a wave of green would flare out.

She pulled her hair back into a messy bun then curled a few stray stands to frame her face then put on some mascara and a pair of silver heels before leaving her room. She walked up all of the stairs to see The Lord talking to a few vampires. "We have two horses for us to ride on." Mel nodded and followed him outside. She took a huge breath of air and immediately knew how much she missed being out in the woods. She practically skipped to her horse and sung herself up. Her horse was brown and white while the Lord's was black.

"How long is the ride my Lord?" They had just started to ride forward. The Lord was ridding next to her. "About 10 minutes, and you can call me Victor." Mel smiled, "Victor."

The ride was fairly quiet after that and Mel enjoyed each moment outside. Before she knew it the ride was over and she was dismounting in front of a fairly large mansion that was painted a dark ruby red, with midnight black trimming. Victor had helped her personally off of the horse then escorted her to the house. Mel still breathing in the fresh air of the night, and the feeling of being outside that she didn't notice the jealous stares coming from the female vampires around her.

Inside the mansion was unbelievable. The floor was black marble and the walls were made of thousands of red tiles in various shades with small shards of mirror that reflected off of each other. The furniture was pearl white with red and black silk drapes and pillows casually placed over them. A few other vampires walked out to great them. One of them stood out against the rest.

It was the vampire that had saved Mel from the werewolves. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a wife beater. The Lord stepped forward to great him bring Mel with him by the arm. "Trent, 

how are things in my home away from home?" Mel kept her eyes on the Lord not wanting to look at Trent.

"Everything is fine; we have kept things running and are prepared for the tron clan to visit." The Lord spun Mel around to face the vampires behind him, "Okay everyone, prepare and remember I want you all to act respectful of them, despite their horrid appearance." Mel looked at the Lord in confusion and he started to laugh, "My dear, werewolves aren't exactly pleasing to the eyes for vampires, just as our smell is unpleasing for them." Mel nodded then took a glance over her should to see Trent. His eyes made contact with hers and she immediately broke the contact and turned back around. Mel could feel his gaze on her burning holes in to her back.

Victor led Mel away to a large dining room where wine glasses were set up in front of all of the settings. In the center was a few normal wine bottles surrounded by ice, other bottles were made from crystal the red liquid inside was blood, and instead of ice they were surrounded by a small heater that kept it at the right temperature. Victor sat at the head of the table and Mel sat to his right. He reached over and poured her a glass of wine and him a glass of blood.

"Are you ready to meet the tron clan?" His chair was facing her directly and his gaze never broke from hers. "Yes, but what are you meeting with them for?" He smiled and took another sip. "This clan is one of the most powerful werewolf clans in our area and we have a small friendship between us. We try to meet once a month to discuss and problems that could have occurred between our people and sort them out appropriately. Their leader and I are pretty close friends. Before I was turned we knew each other, of course then I didn't know he was a werewolf. Our friendship has lasted through many hard times."

Mel nodded, "What are Zol and Lyz doing exactly?" Victor sat back and took a pause in order to consider what he should say, "Well frankly I don't tell anyone what they do. Most vampires in my clan don't like the fact that we have werewolves, but they have proven themselves to me and the tron clan where they came from. Right now Lyz went to go meet up with a few smaller clans that are peaceful towards us, and she was to meet up with Zol to go check in on the werewolf clan that had you. They used to be a small problem, but after Trent took you they seem to be acting up."

Mel struggled to swallow her wine, "And if they start anything what will you do?" Victor stood up as a few vampires started to fill in and Mel stood up along with him, "We are discussing that tonight." Victor whispered in her ear then greeted the tron clan.

Author note:

Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming… I really didn't think I would type this much today but I just kept it coming and I thought I could stop to give you guys a little suspense for the other werewolves…

Like you wanted I am working on bring back the original vampire now know as Trent, and even working on a small romance with Victor (The Lord) I had to give him a name, and the name did come from underworld… but it seemed to be the only name I could think of… as for Trent, I was going to name his Tront after a hot Norwegian in my graduating class but I changed a letter.

Hope you liked it, and one more thing, if you get bored check out fountain of eternity… I'm not really getting any feedback for that story and I don't want to but I might just take it off of fan fiction… Sad

Now review! Makes me happy…


	10. Keep the treaty

People filled into the room. All of which were male and walked like they were stalking their prey. They were all over 6 ft. tall. Most of them had dark brown hair and only two sported the flaming red hair like Zol and Lyz. The two with the red hair sat up front one on the across from Mel and the other next to her. The other werewolves filled in and sat down in every other chair. Then the head vampires filled in and sat in all of the empty seats. Anyone could pick up and the immediate crunching noses of all of the werewolves and the repulsive looks given by the vampires.

Victor stood up and greeted everyone with a wave of his hand, "Thank you all for coming. We will start with the most important issue of the small werewolf clan 5 miles south of my residence. They have been acting up lately and have been testing our borders, that is why I wanted to see you earlier than our originally planned meeting." Victor sat down and let the lead werewolf take the floor.

"Yes, we have also noticed their actions. Not that they don't have a reason." His green eyes locked on to Mel's and so did all of the other pairs of eyes in the room. Victor spoke up to try and draw eyes away from Mel. "I understand completely and I would like to discuss what we can do to heal this wound. Mel here has been marked by that other werewolf Jason, but frankly her blood still cries for a mate and has rejected the actual mark mentally and soon all physical traces will be gone.

"I think that you, Mel, and I should discuss this alone and work something out that will benefit us all." Victor stood up and Mel followed him as the lead werewolf followed her out of the room and into Victor's private study. They all then proceeded to sit down on chairs and sofas that were surrounded by books. (I didn't feel like describing the room for once…)

Victor continued to speak, "Mel would be perfect for me to pair up as a life mate with anyone of my lead vampires, not me for my days aren't on the low side." Both of them began to laugh together, "Then again we all know what would happen if she was marked by one of your werewolves. You would have pure breeds that would defiantly aid your army, and maybe even a pure nymph."

Mel sat up shaking off the uncomfortable vibe, "Um, can I have a say in you trying to mate me off to a werewolf or a vampire?" Victor turned towards her and his eyes dropped in sadness, "I am truly sorry and I want you to have a say, but frankly no matter how attractive vampires are I think you should be paired with a werewolf, you could pick of course, within reason." He turned back to his old friend, "I do want her to stay here however, and I would like to have any nymph spawn to stay with me as well, while any pure breed werewolves would go to you." He turned again to Mel, "They wouldn't be taken till the age of 18, and will be given freewill within reason like you."

The werewolf then spoke up, "Okay I agree to these terms and frankly I want Mel to decide who her mate is, but I would like to put in that Zol would be great he is pure and the blood will breed stronger pups, and have a higher chance of leading to a pure nymph, also he already resides with you."

Mel froze with all of the information not really understanding what to think, Victor turned to her, "This is necessary in order to keep the peace, if you follow through with this they will take care of Jason and his pack and move them far from us and insure more peace for years to come. This would strengthen 

the bond and prevent a war from starting. Will you be willing to try and become closer to Zol, if it doesn't work out in a few weeks you can live with my friend and meet other werewolves?"

Mel nodded, "I will see if Zol and I can form a relationship, but after Jason I don't know." They nodded understandingly then Victor told her she may go back to her room why they announce to the others the plan.

Mel got up and went straight to her room and then took an ice cold shower in order to clear her mind. Nothing was processing. When she got out everything came back and all she could think of was how she could 'mate' with Zol if she really had to but she still didn't know the guy that well. He never really spoke to her. The more that she thought about it she didn't really know why she agreed to the whole arranged marriage all she could do was try and calm the rising anger with herself by saying that it was sort of her fault because she did leave Jason and start the whole fight that could very well escalade.

Mel got out of bed in a hurry and grabbed a robe then left the room looking for one vampire in particular that she could take all of her anger out on.

Trent

She found him in the main sitting room talking to three very slutty looking vampress. The second Mel stomped towards them the three girls looked up and let out a low hiss in her direction before exiting through various doors in the room. Trent sat up and turned his body towards her with surprise written all over his face. Mel walked right up in front of him and swung her hand down smack onto his face.

Trent was too stunned by her appearance to even think of blocking or moving out of the way of her strike. His pale hand rose to his right cheek and he held it while his mouth hung open.

"It's your entire fault! You took me away from that stupid werewolf and now I have to be mated to another werewolf just to keep a dumb treaty in line!" Mel crossed her arms and continued to glare at Trent who stood up and lowered his hands to his sides. "You wanted to be rescued and I believe you were the one that ran away I just took care of you and made sure that vampire didn't get hold of you again!"

Mel turned around and stomped away then paused and flipped back around, "I saved you from burning to a pile of ash and you repaid me by dropped me in the hands of Victor and now I have little choice without brutal consequences!"

Trent walked up to her and put his hands on her arms, "Calm down Mel, okay I heard that you might have to mate with Zol. Frankly I don't like the idea at all and voiced my opinion to Victor and he is discussing it over with his friend. I hate werewolves just as much as you do but…" Mel pushed his arms away, "I don't hate werewolves, I just want to be with someone I actually love, and not thrown together for some treaty!"

Just then the front doors flew open and ran poured in as one person wrapped in a silver hood dragged a very unconscious man into the room. Mel froze as she recognized the two people and she immediately ran to help them out. Trent backed up in surprise and disgust to the over whelming smell of werewolf.

Author's note:

I plan on going further into Zol and Lyz in the near future, and I hope you all like the idea of an arranged mating… in order for this to work someone will have to learn to open up and Mel will have to heal her past… keep reading to find out what happens!


	11. poison

No arranged marriage!! That's what I have been hearing lol! Anyway its gonna be a while with the arranged marriage so there is still hope and by the way everyone lets all vote now so Mel and a werewolf or Mel and a vampire?? Come on yal I know you have a preference… frankly ever since I read the twilight series (great for vampire and werewolf lovers) I fell in love with werewolves (explain that…)

Oh yeah and I want everybody to also give a shout out for your favorite couple in the twilight series including BREAKING DAWN!! Let me know! And I will take the time to write down the results for kicks and giggles.

Anyway on with Perfect victim!

--Chapter 11—

Lyz dragged her older brother threw the woods. He was bleeding from some series wounds. Frankly she had no idea why the small trip had gotten so violent with him, it must have been because of Mel, her smell was around him and her old mate must have found that not very amusing. For the second time in her life she truly felt scared for her brother. The first time was when he found the perfect mate back at their hold home. They had been living with the tron clan.

Zol had fallen head over heels for another female werewolf but the time came when she was imprinted by someone else and his heart was torn to pieces. She broke off their small relationship like it was nothing and said even if she wasn't imprinted he just loved her too much. She stopped talking to him and even made her friends keep him as far from him and possible. Lyz even felt that at times she would flaunt her new boyfriend than yell at him for getting angry about it.

Not long after that the siblings were moved to the cover ran by victor as a present and a strength to the treaty. Zol became really quiet and lost his loud laugh and outgoing personality. In response to the quiet Lyz immediately learned to talk without others having to contribute and to always keep her mood up with an extra bounce in her step. They both became used to the smell of vampires rather quickly and fit right in. Their life was never really tragic; they were born and raised in the tron clan and now valuable guards to victor.

Lyz finally reached the other vampire residence and opened the doors and brought Zol in. Mel ran to them and Lyz helped Mel pick up Zol and take him to a room where he could be treated. Mel stayed by Zol's side for the rest of the night even after Lyz left. All she did was focus on cleaning the sweet from his face and holding his hand. The wounds were stitched up and would be healed by tomorrow morning; some vampire blood had gotten into the wounds causing the healing process to slow.

Mel knew right away that Jason had done it and she felt every emotion but hatred drop from the name. The thought of her ex mate brought vile to her mouth and she had to focus on Zol to keep herself from taking revenge. Trent came in some time in the morning and told Mel to go get some sleep and Lyz would watch over him. With reluctance Mel got up and left.

Trent starred down at Zol with a frown on his face, "Mel doesn't want you and frankly I want Mel." As Trent talked he cut his wrists open and poured some of his blood into the werewolf's mouth. Zol was 

unconscious and his body accepted the liquid and his veins began to pulse with the poison. Trent smiled at his handy work then left the room.

--Author note—

I know its short and I know you all hate me for it but I want to see what you guys think… the more I think about it I don't like the arranged marriage idea as much and I'm trying to twist it to my liking.. let me know what you think and if you all still like vampires more trust me I will make that work out to, and I don't think I have the heart to kill Zol but if I have to… I will

Please review and remember werewolves vs. vampire… and favorite twilight couples consider this an unofficial poll


End file.
